The present disclosure relates to a light emitting element manufacturing method.
Semiconductor light emitting elements that include a substrate and a semiconductor multilayer structure on the substrate have been known. The semiconductor multilayer structure in the semiconductor light emitting elements usually includes an n-type semiconductor layer grown on a transparent substrate, a p-type semiconductor layer, and an active layer provided between the n-type and the p-type semiconductor layers. On the n-type semiconductor layer and on the p-type semiconductor layer, electrodes for supplying electricity, etc., are provided. The electrodes on the n-type semiconductor layer and the p-type semiconductor layer are usually located at a side opposite to the substrate.
A structure where semiconductor multilayer structures are arranged at a plurality of positions on the same substrate has been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2015-026731 discloses a blue light-emitting diode array including a plurality of blue light-emitting diode unit cells arranged in rows and columns.